


the demon empress

by mrgrimjaw



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Breaking, F/F, F/M, Female Gageel Redfox, Female Gray Fullbuster, Female Natsu Dragneel, Female Pregnancy, Female Zeref - Freeform, Female-Centric, Futa on Futa, Futanari, Gang Rape, Genderbending, Incest, Master/Slave, Mind Games, Mind Rape, Mindbreak, Mindfuck, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, The Alvarez Empire, Threesome - F/F/F, Underage Rape/Non-con, normal female on futa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgrimjaw/pseuds/mrgrimjaw
Summary: what happens when Lucy and Canna go to the Alvarez empire on a job they get captured and enslaved , and other women becume slaves will this case a international icdent and war? read to find out. female Natsu harem and futas





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
The trap

authors note I don’t own fairy tale warning female Natsu and futas  
It’s been a few months since Lucy and Cana became a couple they were looking at the quest board, Lucy found one for help from a slave both took it.  
Both women packed their stuff since Cana moved in with Lucy both were heading to the country of Alakitasia it would be a long trip by land and sea Lucy then said,” should we take land or sea to Alakitasia to the Alvarez empire.  
Cana said,” Land is easer” three months pass they made it to Alvarez empire they began looking for the person who higher them they saw a person in a cloak they followed the person in an alley.  
She as a red cloak on she takes it off revealing a women with long red hair black eyes she wearing a red belly cloths and red see thru pants the women smirks and says,” My name is Erza Scarlet “.  
She then used equipped magic using her normal armor she charges at Lucy and Cana both dodged as Erza sword hits the ground, Lucy took her key out said,”  
gate of the golden bull Taurus!”.  
A cow came out white and black spots with a giant axe he attacked Erza wile Kana threw fire and lighting cards at Erza she blocked both attacks, and then cut Taurus in half he returned to the world he came from.  
She then knocked Lucy out while her shirt ripped revealing her pink bra, she then hit Cana wile Cana bra got ripped off she got knocked out to.  
Both woke up in a dungeon a women with pink spiky hair walks in with blue eyes and wearing black jacket and pants on she smirks and Lucy has a shocked look on her face and says,” Virgo?!”.  
Virgo smirks and says, “The mistress made me the slave breaker and corrupted me with corruption magic” she then holds her hand out two cuffs appear she cuts the ones off of Lucy and Cana.  
Virgo replaced them with her both women were pinned to the wall she began hitting them with a electric whip both yelled in pain as the shocks went thru her body.  
“Stop Virgo we friends!” Virgo keep whipping the two both yelled in unison Virgo stoped show Lucy was wet she smirked and said,” You a naughty girl Lucy” Lucy blushed at the humiliation.  
Virgo smirked and put the handle of her whip in Lucy Virginia Lucy bit her lip and tried to fight a moan, but lost in the end she gave out a moan.  
Virgo smirks more as she rams the handle in harder and deeper Lucy moaned more got wetter, “stop pleas Virgo!” Virgo then punched Lucy in the belly she coughed up blood.  
Lucy looked tired and beat but not broken Virgo then kissed Lucy’s lips as she fought the feelings Virgo then took Lucy’s pink bra off” Virgo stop pleas”.  
Virgo kiss Lucy breasts her breathing got heavy and she hitched and moaned Lucy began to lose her mind, Cana watched in Horror as her love was losing it.  
Cana yelled” stop it Virgo!” Virgo continued groping Lucy breasts Lucy climax began to rise she moaned and said, in her head’ no I can’t l must fight the urge to cum ‘.  
A build came between Lucy’s legs it was hot feel then all relished at once she tipped her head back as she yelled in ecstasy as her cum feel on the floor her head falling forward she thought ‘this good as Cana making me cum’.  
Lucy winced a little as her head came back up lifeless eyes and broken Virgo smiled and said,” Ah the princess is no more you belong to empress Natsuko now “.  
Virgo unshackled Lucy she feel on her feet and said,” Virgo Cana weakness is Booze keep it away from her she break” Virgo took Lucy to the throne room she got on her knees and hands.  
The women setting on the throne has long pink hair to her back big breasts wearing a vest, with bandages over her boobs she smirks as she sees the blonde bombshell get up and looks Lucy over.  
She smirks at her brokenness and kiss her lips Lucy kiss back she then gropes her boobs , Lucy moans the women says,” my name is Natsuko Dragneel “ Lucy gave a nod yes.  
She then goes to her butt gropes it to Lucy moaned louder Natsuko see the fairy tale mark on her hand and smirks at her she then gets prong and marks her with a seal with a S on it to signify Lucy a slave.  
Natsuko then notices a boldg in her pants she smirks, and sees Lucy butt she takes her paints off.  
Rams her dick in Lucy’s butt Lucy yelled in pain as it hurt her ass she then began to moan and yelled,” thinks mistress this so great!” Natsuko went faster and harder in Lucy ass.  
A girl with long blue hair black eyes with a green dress on she then said, “mistress I am getting turned on may I join in?” she then transformed to a older version of herself.  
Natsuko then shook her head yes Lucy then put her ass and pussy in the air Windy then began to stroke her dick as it got bigger she then rammed it in Lucy’s mouth she began to gang on the dick.  
Lucy loved it all three their climax rise Lucy’s moans was muffled by Wendy’s dick they then all cummed in unison then Natsuko pulled out rammed her dick in Lucy’s pussy.  
Natsuko went slow inside of Lucy’s pussy Lucy gritted her teeth as pain was coming from her Pussy, Lucy began to pant.  
“Agog I love it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Lucy yelled/ painted out, as both their climax were rising as Wendy set down and watched wile Jacking off to them.  
Both monad and yelled then both cummed Natsuko came 20 times in Lucy pussy Lucy thought,” I am pregnant for sure!” her eyes rolled in her head and Tung sticking out as she went limp.  
Lucy then blacked out from being exhausted from the sex Natsuko put her in her bed laid and waited for her blonde bombshell to awake an hour past and Lucy woke up.  
She was still necked she woke said, Mistress I am going to be pregnant?” Natsuko answered” I don’t know”.  
Else were in a guild called Mermaid Heel in the country of Fiore a young women with honey brown eyes, and golden blonde hair she sleeping in bed she begans to sweet and toss and turn.  
Dream the countries were a blaze with fire all kingdoms fallwn by the Alvarez empire and she saw a lot of female mages enslaved.  
She woke up panting heavy and sweating she went to the bath house to clean their was Millianna  
Nude she then said,” howdy Madi how you doing?” the women known as Madi got in wich is her nick name and sort for her whole name Madison.  
Madison answered,” great” Millianna she bathed was going to get out when Millianna grabbed her pinned her to the wall she saw her dick huge she licked it.  
Madison moaned as she blushed “why you want sex?” Millianna smirks at her and says “ I am Horny you know all girls heare have sex all the time” Millianna has brown skin and cat like looks she as big boobs and has curvaceous body.  
Brown hair and eyes the hair shape of cat ears she keep licking Madsion’s dick Madison moaned louder her back arched , Madison then rubbed Millianna boobs .  
Millianna gave out a meow as her breast were, being rubbed and kissed Millianna stoped the blow job got on her hands and knees.  
Millianna said,” mark me as you mate I want you babay” Madison’s intects kicked in she rammed hard and fast in Millianna Millianna moaned .  
Both their cumm rose they both could feel it rise Madison keep going at it intel she cummed in Millianna both yelled in unison both their tongs sticking out and eyes rolling in the back of their head.  
Madison came 19 times in Milllianna Millianna then passed out wile Madison cleaned her up and herself then marked Millianna as her mate put her to bed she woundered what the Alvarez empire was.  
End of chapter 1 of the demon empress pless read and review


	2. The smart and hand to hand combat wizards

It’s been 4 to 5 weeks since Lucy and Cana went missing back at Fairy Tail guild theirs an old man sitting at the bar with his eyes, closed with bold head gray hair on the sides and back.

He has a long mustache the man then said, I want you two go find Lucy Heartfila and Cana Alberona they been missing for a while now “ the first girl was sort with blue long hair and a bandana on her head.

Wearing a yellow bra and a blue tank top revealing her bra and belly with white pants and brown belt the other women is a slender, well-endowed young woman with short, light blue hair and fringes framing her face.

She wore a black rose ornament on the left side of her hair she wears a cloak clasped together by a star-shaped clip, with feathery protrusions that cover her chest, shoulders, and mid-back, over her blouse and shorts.  
The cloak flared at her feet, where it is divided into flowing sections secured by ribbons. She wears a black pair of socks that stopped at her mid-thighs.

 

Both bowed and said, in unison” yes master” both women while they got their stuff packed to go to sin and the dragonslayer empire.

 

Their names are Levy Mcgarden and Yukino Agria both then left got ready and left in the dragon slayer empire, Lucy was kissing her love Cana they still loved each other thou they had a mistress and loved them to only because they have no will.

They were still kissing thoue both had their collars, on being pulled Cana’s by Wendy and Lucy by Natsuko both ramming their dicks inside the two women.

Both were gasping for air 5 weeks ago they went used to this pose they were both gagging and their cum release was coming at a fast rate then they came to all four, Lucy and Cana butts were full of cum.

 

Then Natsuko and Wendy pulled out got dressed and Natsuko asked,” can we have tea please, Lucy?” Lucy got up shook her head yes and went to get it.

 

There were footsteps heard down the hall a kid yelled,” Mommy where are you?!” she has violet down to her back with brown eyes she looks just like her mother Erza.

 

She ran to the throne room and into Natsuko ‘s arms and said, “mommy how is your day and were Mommy Erza ?” Lucy came in the naked with Cana both didn't care the girl turned around saw them.

 

She said,” their new slaves aren't they mommy she then said, call me Princess Lea “ both Lucy and Cana bowed and said, in unison” Hi princess”.

With Erza she with a female with long untamed black hair and metal piercings in her nose and arms with a belly shirt on and shorts both walking to their targets, both women are quite.

They both set at a coffee shop and ordered coffee and metal for the black hair Erza then said,” Gajane why haven’t you got a slave yet? mistress Naruko has me and Lucy while Mistress Wendy has Cana”.

Gajane said,” I haven’t found the right slave yet is why “ then they saw their two targets walk by both paid and attacked the two.

Levy then turned around and said,” watch out Yukino we being attacked!” both dodged while Yukino dodged to Erza used her telekinesis and threw some stones at them.

Levy then wrote dome in the air a dome covered both her and Yukino Yukino then takes a golden key out and says,” I call forth Pisces!” two fish come out both attack Erza and Gajane.

Gajane dodges and looks at Levy Levy blushed at this and lost contrition and the dome vanished, both Pisces attack both hitting Gajane and Erza.

Erza use her telekinesis on Yukino Yukino struggled by fighting back, has she closed Pisces gate she was dragged in front of Erza.  
Levy then gave up both took them back to the castle and to the dungeon, both are tied up by the pleasure magic, both women began to moan has pleasure overwhelmed them both.  
They began to struggle and moan has their urge to cum was rising, in the shadows was Gajane and Natsuko watching has their new slaves.  
Both girls felt their pussies quivering while both Natsuko and Gajane were jerking off to their slaves being broken, both yelled,” stop we don’t want it no more!.  
Both their cum rose they were at their peak of release both Natsuko and Gajane stopped the spell both women were wet, they then relaxed.  
Both came out dragged them to thair bed chambers Gajane got on top of Levy she smirks though her boobs were disappointing she said, “ this big has they get how old are you anyway?”.  
Levy panted and said,” I am 17 mistress” Gajane then ripped Levy dress off her in her purple bra and panties.  
She began to blush though her body is screaming for her to be screwed Gajane kissed Levy's lips, Levy kissed back Gajane then began groping her Levy moaned and back arched.  
Levy wanted more from her mistress Gajane kiss her breasts and then went to her stomach, and to her pussy and began licking her she moaned as her cum rose.  
She then came Gajane rammed her dick in Levy Levy moaned and yelled in pain has her pussy walls was squezzeing , On Gajane dick.  
Gajane felt her cum rise has did Levy’s both yelled and moaned in unison and came, Gajane came 17 times in Leavy.  
Both went to sleep with Natsuko and Lucy and Erza and Yukino they were in Natsuko bed chamber Natsuko then said,” Lucy I want you to belly dance for us”.  
Lucy blushed and said,” mitress I am not good at it yet I don’t think I am ready but I try mistress” she went to a changing room and changed.  
She came out wearing light blue hair clips hair in pigtails with a flowery bra with light blue lighting with a scarf thing on and slave collar with flower loan cloth it more revealing than the clothes she had on.  
With brown bracelets on her writs and silver ones on her ankles she began to dance and shake her stomach and belly, both Erza and Yukino saw mistress was getting excited.  
Erza smirks and pulls her paints and panties down, to a huge dick Ezra pushed Yukino head on it she has a shock in her eyes has she began to suck on Natsuko dick.  
Yukino began to gag has her gag reflex was responding to Natsuko’s dick Natsuko moans at the blow job, has Yukino speeds up Natsuko then came in Yukino’s mouth she shollowed all of it all 24 loads.  
Yukino then got on top of Natsuko and used a birth control spell and began to ride a reverse cowgirl on her mistress dick, both thair came Rose both came in unison Yukino moaned loud.  
Natsuko came 20 times Yukino stuck out her tung has her eyes rolled in the back of her eyes, back with Madison she looked at the job to capture female wizards that the dragon slayer empire was using.  
She and she now mate Millianna began to go to the dragon empire Windy came in and said,” Mistress Natsuko we have a dragon slayer heading this way!” Natsuko smiled at this.  
She said,” we shall welcome her with open arms Windy then kissed Natsuko lips she kissed back.

Back with Madison she was on a train reading wile Millianna takeing a nap she thought ,’ whats the dragon empire and their goal ? I am one is it to gather all dragon slayers ?’.  
She saw sun was setteing went to bed snuggled next to Millianna went to sleep they both loved eatch other and cared to.


	3. Fire vs ice and royal executors’

In a room of the caslte of the Alvarez empire, a women with long black hair and eyes pale skin she wearing black clothes on her she also has voluptuous figure.  
With gold trim around the neck and white thing covering her shirt with three women in front of her, one a pale-skinned woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes. How she wears her hair varies from time to time. Ultear has a rather voluptuous figure, and she wears a long revealing dress,  
The other women a tall, voluptuous woman with thickly braided, bow-adorned, scarlet hair. Her two front braids have two golden ornaments near the upper sections; she also wears two U-shaped earrings one on each ear and wears red lipstick. 

She was a risqué version of the typical witch's garb. Her black top has a diamond-shaped opening, exposing a portion of her breasts, and a heart-shaped pattern around the borders. It extends down to the navel of her stomach where it meets a large angular scar, is draped over by a dark-colored cape with a light-colored inside and two medallion gold-like ornaments, and is held together by a golden chain. Not left bare, too, her neck is decorated with other small cloth-based accessories, including a wide bow. 

 

The last one has light purple hair brown eyes wearing a cloak she is voluptuous woman sucking his dick the first one said,” mitress Zermif theirs a dragon slayer heading to you sister’s empire and also Irene report next about Erza you daughter”.  
Irene said,” I need my younger daughter shes with a guild Zermif then came 14 times in Julie mouth .  
Julie swallowed the best she could even though she was a dragon slayer too, then it over flawed, on her mouth she then said,” Mistress you got a big dick”.  
She said,” I know so dose Natsuko” in ather room Natsuko woke up with Lucy Erza and Yukino, they got up Lucy Erza Yukino.  
Cana woke up in Wendy bed wile Levy with Gajane bed, the girls get up to make breakfast for their mistress.  
Natsuko got dressed so did Wendy and Gajane they went to the table and their foods were ready, and the slaves were all in maid uniforms.  
Cana hand Wendy her plate” here you are Mistress Wendy” Lucy smiled for Natsuko, so did Erza and Yukino kissed her so did Erza.  
Natsuko then said,”so Gajane and Wendy whats the new targets?” both thought Gajane said,” I want Cosmos” Wendy then answered,” I want her partner Kamika “.  
Natsuko said,” I am going after the ice queen herself Ur” the trio then left the slaves stayed back with Madi and Millianna they made it to Alakitasia  
A girl with purple eyes long pink hair to her back and a blue dress on she was looking, for her sister Erza Scarlet, she goes by.  
She then stops at an inn their she saw Madi and Millianna she sensed that Madi a dragon slayer, she walks up and taps Madi shoulder.  
“are you a dragon slayer miss?”Madi turned around and said, “yes I am a lava dragon slayer”.  
The girl then said, “my name is Gabby” Madi shook her hand her and Millianna ate then went to the castle.  
They knocked Lucy went and answered” ah you must be that dragon slayer that mistress Natsuko wanted welcome to our home and empire”.  
She lead them to a clean room” is thes two you slaves?” Lucy asked Gabby gave a intelligent look said,” we not slaves but you our” she gave a snicker.  
Lucy” can we get you three anything mistress?” they dint answer intead took naps back with Natsuko.  
She was in the cold on a hill to a small Cabin she went up and knocked and snow was everywhere Ur answered the door let Natsuko in.  
Ur smiled” want Tea miss?” Natsuko “ ok thinks for letting me warm up” she set by the fire Ur poured , both ate some cake and drank tea Natsuko.  
Natsuko then attacked said,”fire dragon claw!” she kicked Ur but Ur dodged the attack” good dragon slayer” she said.  
She then said,” ice make ice rose guardan!” roses made came out the ground and the spikes went flying at Natsuko she dodged got cut by them.  
Natsuko then used dragon fire dragon claw jumped up in the air and used dragon roar burninging, the guradan melting everything.  
Natsuko then used dragon flames elbow she lunched herself forward towards Ur hitting her, Ur fell Natsuko then began to choke her out.  
Pain ran thru Ur lungs has they hungered for air , she then passed out she put her over her shoulder, and took her home.  
With Wendy and Gajane they were on palace grounds looking for their tagets Cosmos and Kamika, both off going out for dinner.  
Both dragon slayers followed them the lesbian couple went to a restaurant both went in to enjory dinner has well, both dragon slayers ordered posta.  
Cosmo and Kamika got the most espsive things and whine to the four ate a hour later Cosmo and Kamika were shit faced drunk.  
They paid and left so did the dragon slayers both went up behind the girls and kidnaped them by putting them in a sleeper hold.  
Then they retrun to their empire in the dudgeon, is Natsuko waiting on them with a out cold Ur.  
They were chained up to the trio looks at their new slaves the dragon slayers striped them nude, the trio looked at their breasts how big gorgeous they were .  
The three went to them did boob jobs they moved their slaves boobs up and down, the dragon slayers moaned.  
Has their dicks got big rammed in their ass Ur Kamika and Cosmo , they all woke they gave faces of grimace and pain Ur began to maon.  
She yelled” I haven’t been screwed in years! This so good!” Cosmo and Kamiki grouted In pain they were trained to be less effective towards torture.  
Wendy and Gajane got ideas, they got niddles and injected them with a drug called mistress.  
Both Cosmo and Kamiki began to lose their will and minds began to slip has pleasure and commands hit them and euphoria, has well .  
Natsuko Wendy and Gajane left wile Kamiki and Cosmo began to moan and laugh at the same time, the trio of dragon slayers were at the table drinking wine Erza Lucy Ur , Cana and Levi .  
Lucy then said, “Mistress Natsuko two dragon slayers has came wile you were gone should I send them down here?” Natsuko shook her head yes .  
Lucy and Levi went to get them both Madi and Gabby and Millianna were wearing dress, madi with a lava red dress wile Gabby has a blue one on and Millianna with a purple one.  
Cana was in the kitchen making dinner wile Lucy yukino and Levi were dancing sexy for the dragon slayers entertainment , Millianna then said,” Madi I don’t mind being you slave I don’t think Gabby minds eather still having a rank in the army”.  
Gabby ate then went exploreing she smelt the air smell a famuair perfume of her sister and went in the room, she yelled" Erza?!" she then huged her.  
Erza hugs back "i missed you Gabby" she saw a gulid mark on her shoulder of mermaid scale then they cought up, they went to bed.

 

Zermif smiled and said,”its ok we need a new breaker / torture ours is old and need to be in retirement I got a good one in mind her name is Kyôka Julie go be a ambassador for us I created her with my book”,  
Julie then said,”ok mistress” .

 

she gose packs her stuff and heads to the cube to Tartaros guild it was hidden thoue Zermif people knew were it was.  
Julie entered and looking for Kyôka she was setting at a table with a girl with large breasts and her most noticeable feature being the two large gold-looking horns protruding from the sides of her head and pointing upwards. 

 

Upon her head is a white band which separates her hair, framing her bangs from her hair below the band.

 

Worn upon her forehead is a small circular symbol with a small dot, on the inside and surrounded by several dots around the top.

Tied around her neck is a small white-colored strap. Meanwhile, Seilah's attire consists of a very revealing beige-colored leopard-printed kimono, bearing the decorative marks on her shoulders. The kimono is wrapped around her torso with a thick, decorative yellow ribbon that ties behind her back, and her outfit is complemented by thigh-high socks that reveal her heels and toes.  
She had purple hair to her back Julie then bowed said,”mistress Zermif wants you you creator”.  
Kyôka bowed and said,”I will join her” Kyôka has a very distinct appearance, most notably due to her half-human/half-aviary characteristics. 

 

She seems to be of average height and weight, yet possesses an exceptionally large chest and a curvaceous hourglass figure. Covering her form is a skin tight suit that further emphasizes her chest, reveals her thighs and partially exposes her buttocks.

 

Her shoulders and arms are concealed by a long, striped jacket with flaring sleeves, a four-way split tail back and a tall and gaping collar that completely conceals Kyôka's neck. Said sleeves cover most of Kyôka's hands, which take the form of sharp and scaly talons, whilst a thick pair of bands wrap around the woman's thighs, stopping where a similar set of bird-like feet.

 

With her helment on the table she kissed the other women and said,” Seilah I be back when ever ok love you” she blushed shook her head yes she packed went back with Julie.

End of chapter three pless read and review


End file.
